Told you I'll be here forever
by paperdragons503
Summary: Sequel to "keep the peace in the dark". Peter's apologised to Chrissie but now the storm's cleared can they get their friendship back on track? Chrissie's got some thinking to do and Peter...well Peter's still got a lot to make up for! Based off characters in Spiderman Homecoming and my own OC.
1. chapter 1

A/N : so here's part 3! If you're new to the story I'd suggest reading the first 2. I'm in the middle of part 4 but I've been a little distracted by other ideas - mostly Macguyver and Kingsman so keep an eye out for those!

Thank you for reading and if you have any feedback please let me know.

I hope you enjoy!

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————For as long as she could remember Chrissie hated storms. She couldn't say why or what even started it but it was like she could feel the change in the air, that her body was telling her something was coming and it immediately put her on edge. For years her Mum had searched for solutions sinking hundreds (sometimes thousands) into treatments and techniques which had done absolutely nothing to resolve the situation.

The only thing that worked - that ever worked - was being around Peter.

As she got older and they began to settle in to a routine (junk food, disney movies and cuddles) she began to love storms as much as she hated them. Spending more time with her best friend in the world was always great. Most of the time she barely even noticed the storm outside when he was with her.

But then Chrissie realised she didn't pay much attention to anything unless Peter was involved.

That had never really bothered her before but now for the first time in her life - she wished things were different.

It was this thought which plagued her as she slowly opened her eyes, only a handful of hours after she had closed them, and stared dispondently at the ceiling above.

Like usual following a storm Peter had slept like the dead while she was up at dawn, head fuzzy due to lack of sleep but at the same time feeling strangely content.

She'd always felt that way after a storm, like the wind had swept away the cobwebs in her brain and made her see clearly again - sometimes she even thought it was worth the anxiety she had to go through the night before.

Today though that clarity only brought her further concern.

Last night as she listened to Peter pouring his heart out while the rain poured outside she'd thought nothing of forgiving the person who had always been there to support her - to protect her from the storm.

Now the torrential rain had been downgraded to a light drizzle she couldn't help but feel angry at the boy currently sleeping beside her.

A lot of that anger she knew was irrational and was borne from irritation - mostly at herself.

She had been so angry at Peter, so hurt by his actions but one whiff of a storm and she'd forgiven him just so she wouldn't have to be alone. Chrissie also blamed him for taking advantage of the situation - but only ever so slightly.

After all she had been the one to open the door and let him in knowing that if she did she would automatically forgive him no matter how angry she was.

Peter had known that too she was sure of it. That was what she found so irritating but at the end of the day he'd been there for her in a way that no one else could. Despite the fact that he probably thought she hated his guts he'd gone out of his way to be there for her, to apologise and keep apologising until she would forgive him.

He'd even gone all the way to see Mr Stark in the rain and was fully committed to spending the night on the bathroom floor just to make it up to her.

 _How could she stay angry at him after he did that?!_

Especially when he explained that he was only keeping secrets in order to keep her safe, to protect her from the burden that he had clearly been suffering from since joining Stark industries.

One look in his eyes she could tell he was 100% sorry for the way he had behaved and she had never felt so relieved - or so irritated!

 _God why couldn't she just stay angry at him! Just for a little while! She always forgave him for everything so quickly, forsaking everything and everyone in order to make him happy - even at the risk of her own happiness, her own sanity. Why did she always give in?!_

Chrissie let out a loud groan of frustration as she rubbed her hands over her face, the sound caused Peter to shift a little in his sleep and she held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't wake up and ask her what was going on.

She'd seen it on his face last night, he had been so upset to know that his actions had damaged their friendship. The relief in his eyes when she told him she forgave him was just staggering. It would break his heart she was sure if he woke up this morning and saw she was having doubts - seeing as it was breaking her own to realise that maybe she couldn't be as quick to forgive Peter as she thought.

Chrissie stayed still for a couple of minutes, barely breathing as she waited for Peter to settle back down, listening out for the soft snores indicating that he'd fallen back to sleep before cautiously throwing back the duvet and sliding out of the bed. As quietly as she could, she grabbed some clothes and her bag then hurried in to the bathroom all the while praying silently that neither Peter or Lottie would wake up and realise that she was trying to leave.

She just needed a little space that was all - some time to think without being around Peter, to put her head straight about what to do next.

She wanted to forgive him, of course she wanted to forgive him but she wanted to be certain that she was doing it because it was the right thing to do and not because she was grateful that in her moment of need her best friend finally pulled his head out of his ass long enough to realise that she needed him.

No - if she was going to forgive him it was because it was the right thing to do not because she was feeling vulnerable and wanted her best friend to comfort her so badly.

She had made Peter promise the night before that he wouldn't just go back to treating her like shit after this weekend was over - she needed to be certain before she held him to that promise that she was truely able to forgive him or they were both doomed from the start.

With a sense of urgency unparrelled for that time of the morning Chrissie quickly got changed and scribbled a note for Aunt May which she left on the kitchen table letting the older woman know that she'd gone out to clear her head and asking her to look after Lottie. She felt a little pang of guilt knowing that Aunt May would probably be concerned for her, especially as she hadn't said in her note exactly where she was going, but the need to get out of the apartment and away from Peter outweighed any guilt she had towards the situation.

Grabbing her umbrella from the hallway stand she slowly opened the door and in her haste to leave the apartment didn't see Peter watching silently from the hallway.

So what did you think? Hopefully you enjoyed it. Next chapter next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Thanks everyone for reading and following. I hope you enjoy this chapter - I really liked writing it!

* * *

"Oh my God I can't believe you made me come here-on a Saturday. No one ever comes here on a Saturday. God it's so busy!"

Chrissie was pulled away from her people gazing at the sound of MJ's voice.

Blinking briefly in confusion as she turned away from the window just in time to see her friend boldly pushing her way through the hoards of locals and tourists alike who were gathering in the lobby of Junior's waiting for a table.

Chrissie knew why she hated it, the place was always teeming with people but it was one of the reasons why Chrissie loved it so much - especially when she just wanted to get away and think.

To get lost in the crowd for a little while.

As MJ made her way towards her she briefly felt like telling her she never even asked her to come here in the first place but the look MJ shot at the few people brave enough to yell at her for bumping in to them gave Chrissie pause. Instead she just waited until MJ got to her table and raised a questioning eyebrow as the other girl plopped down in the seat opposite her and immediately grabbed the menu out of her hands.

"I seriously don't get your fascination with this place. Regular people avoid tourist traps like this place on a Saturday like the plague yet here you are."

Chrissie couldn't help but smile at that.

"Good to see you too MJ. Speaking of - _why_ are you here exactly?"

MJ lowered the menu slightly and shot her a look.

"Well if you insist of trying and failing miserably at sneaking out of May's apartment at the ass crack of dawn." She told her dryly before diverting her attention back to the menu in her hands.

"If you must know Peter texted me. He saw you sneaking out this morning and figured you were having second thoughts about whatever the hell happened between the two of you last night and that I was the best person to talk to you about it. So did you two finally get over yourselves and start making out or what?"

" _MJ_!" Chrissie hissed loudly, glaring at her friend as her face slowly started catching on fire not only as a result of what she had just said but also because she had said it loud enough that table next to theirs had clearly heard and had started to snicker.

"Will you keep your voice down!"

"Oh so you two _were_ making out last night you just don't want the whole of Manhattan to hear about it."

"Oh my God! MJ we weren't-"

"Hi my name is-"

The poor waitress who interrupted her didn't stand a chance. MJ immediately cut her off ordering a Lumberjack and coffee for Chrissie and a slice of Red Velvet Cheesecake and ice tea for herself before telling the waitress to go away and not come back unless she had their order.

"MJ that was so rude!" Chrissie chastised her friend as she watched the woman who was serving them turn and walk back towards the kitchen. As she did so Chrissie was in no doubt that she was probably planning on doing something to their food - if MJ had treated her like that Chrissie knew without a doubt that was what she would be doing.

"Well it was her fault for interrupting."

"She was doing her job!"

"Well now she's doing it quicker. Come on, stop wasting time and tell me what is going on between you and Peter."

Chrissie couldn't help but snort bitterly as she started fiddling with the cutlery on the table.

"What you mean more than what has been going on between us for the last few months."

"You know exactly what I mean. What happened last night?"

By the time the waitress had come back and placed their orders in front of them Chrissie had almost finished giving MJ the cliff notes version of what had happened last night.

Chrissie had taken one look at the waitress' face as she walked away before staring down at her food and wondering if it really was safe to eat. However, hunger eventually won out and she resigned herself to eating it and suffering whatever conquences may befall her. MJ however, attacked her cheesecake with not a single care in the world, something which Chrissie just found utterly amazing but not so surprising.

When it came to MJ she had come to learn that all bets were off and that nothing was to be expected.

"So" MJ mumbled around a forkful of red velvet cheesecake.

"Peter apologised to you for being such an ass and spent all of last night making it up to you and promising he wouldn't do it again."

Chrissie nodded, wondering where MJ was going with this as she continued to play with her food.

"And this was after he'd travelled 20 minutes across town to see Mr Stark, your biggest idol and his boss, to beg him to give you a Stark internship."

"Yes."

"And he promised nothing like this would ever happen again and told you that he was only keeping secrets from you to keep you safe."

"He did."

MJ hummed in contemplation and ate another mouthful of cheesecake before a look of confusion passed over her face and she pointed her fork (rather accusingly Chrissie thought) at her.

"So remind me again why you're upset about this?"

Chrissie sighed deeply as she leaned back heavily in her chair, her gaze shifting briefly to look at the people swarming outside as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"God MJ I wish I knew. It's just I was so _so_ ready to forgive him last night, I still am."

"But how is that a bad thing? All you ever wanted was for him to explain what he was doing, why he was keeping secrets from you and to apologse for it so you two could go back to being your own freaky little peas in a pod. You got that. Why aren't you happy about it?"

"I am." She insisted weakly, causing MJ to snort loudly in disbelief. Chrissie sighed a little -even to her it didn't sound like she really believed that but it was true, or at least to an extent it was.

"I mean it." She told MJ a little more firmly this time in an attempt to convince them both. "I know last night he was telling me the truth, or as much of it as he could say. And I know that he is genuinely sorry for what he has done and will do everything he can to try and make it up to me."

"But-"

"No buts just..." Chrissie couldn't help but sigh in defeat as she slumped ever so slightly in her chair, her eyes searching MJs face in the hopes of finding some kind of answer there which would ease her mind.

"What if I've forgiven him too easily? Shouldn't I make him sweat it out a little longer?"

MJ raised a questioning eyebrow - now that she hadn't been expecting.

"Why would you want to?"

"Well - wouldn't you?"

MJ leaned back in her chair with a snort of amusement.

"Of course I would but I'm me, I like to make people squirm. I'd make him suffer just for the fun of it. But you're different Chrissie. You'd never intentionally make anyone suffer let alone Peter."

"But-"

MJ groaned loudly and with a roll of her eyes leaned closer to speak to her friend.

"Look."

Her no nonsense tone was enough to tell Chrissie that she was slowly growing tired of this conversation.

"Will holding this over Peter's head and making him suffer for longer make you any happier?"

"No not really but-"

"Then don't do it. You said it yourself "No buts". Chrissie, Peter makes you happy and you make him happy too. Yes he was an ass but from the sound of it he's genuinely sorry and he wants to make it up to you. Let him. _God knows_ you deserve to be happy. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to work out that something is not right with you lately and it is more than just this thing between you and Peter."

Chrissie winced slightly and pulled back, more than a little unsettled that MJ was now venturing in to territory she wasn't entirely comfortable discussing.

MJ noticed the change in her friend's behaviour and in a move uncharacteristic for her reached across the table and squeezed Chrissie's hand comfortingly before continuing, her tone far softer than it had been before.

"I don't know what happened and unless you feel comfortable telling me I don't wanna to know. But Chrissie whatever's happened you need to talk to someone about it. Now that you and Peter are back on track again maybe you can tell him."

Chrissie shook her head sadly, her hand shaking ever so slightly in MJ's hold. Her words and the way in which she had reached out to her, tried to comfort her, had shaken Chrissie more than she thought, to the point where she almost caved in and told MJ everything but she couldn't - the same way she couldn't tell Peter.

Not yet anyway.

Even if she had decided to forgive him things would still be rocky for a little while as the two of them worked out how to fit back in to each other's lives. Not to mention the Stark internship was clearly having more of an impact on him than she thought if he was having to hide things from her for her own protection. He had enough to worry about without having to worry about her too.

"I can't MJ...at least not yet." She told her friend, adding the last part quickly when it looked like she was about to protest.

MJ watched her closely for a second to try and see if she was telling the truth. She must have been satisfied with the answer because a moment later she dropped her gaze and went back to eating her cheesecake.

"So now we have that settled time to move on to the any other business section of today's meeting."

Chrissie rolled her eyes a little at the dramatics of it all but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face at her friend's antics.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like... when are you and Peter finally going to get your act together and realise that you two should be making out on a regular basis by now. I mean seriously the heat between you two - oof! I swear sometimes things just spontaniously combust when they're around you. Are you seriously telling me you haven't hit that yet? Because I've heard Liz talking about Peter and-"

"MJ! Would you just -wait... what has Liz been saying about Peter?"

* * *

I've only been to New York a few times so i apologise for any touristy errors! MJ is probably a little AU too but I really liked writing her like this.

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone!

Sorry for such a big delay between updates.

Kind of made it a rule for myself that I would have more of the next story written before I would update - then of course ran in to some writers block!

Some holiday and a long weekend has really helped though and I now feel ready to post the next chapter of "told you I'll be here forever".

I really hope you enjoy it and if you have any feedback please let me know! :)

 _"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take Peter! Cheesecake at Juniors before 10 on a Saturday morning that's annoying as all hell but I can handle that! I didn't expect all this! She's dragged me to every single store she could find trying on dresses. It's been 4 hours of dealing with this shit. 4 hours Peter!"_

Just as she finished ranting down the phone at him Chrissie came rushing out of the changing room in some kind of dress -MJ really couldn't be bothered with it enough to pay attention what it was, after the first couple they all just kind of looked the same.

Despite that she smiled and gave her friend a big cheesy thumbs up, telling her cheerfully that she looked great (she always did) which of course caused her to squeal excitedly and run back in to the room to try on something else which she was just _dying_ for MJ to see.

The second her back was turned the smile fell off MJ's face and she grimaced, sticking her tongue out and making a slight noise of disgust as she did so.

 _"Dear God Peter you better be on the subway ready to save me from this torture! I'm in Macy's Peter! Macy's! On a freaking Saturday! Waiting for your girlfriend while she tries on endless dresses and it's just_ _ **sooo**_ _painful!"_

 _"Calm down,I'm almost there. I'll be 10 minutes max. Just keep her distracted until I get there. And she'd_ _ **not**_ _my girlfriend!"_

MJ rolled her eyes, and Peter knew it whether he could see her or not.

"Whatever Petey. You've got 5."

She hung up before he could say anything else - _God he was lucky she was his friend and willing to put up with this crap!_

Although in all honesty she was doing this more for Chrissie than for Peter.

Despite Chrissie's bubbly personality she'd always liked the girl from the moment Peter first introduced them in Freshman year.

The majority of the freshman class had come from a local science and maths led junior school so knew each other already whereas MJ had gone to school in Brooklyn so knew nobody. On her first day, actually in her very first class, she had met Peter and without her giving any hint that she wanted him to do so he'd struck up a conversation with her.

Even when she didn't respond he just kept on talking - something she came to learn was just what Peter did.

When it got to lunch time and she had no idea where to sit, she was about to turn around and go eat outside when he'd called her name across the canteen and asked her to come sit with them. He introduced her first to Ned, who seemed like an OK dude even if he did seem a little weird before introducing her to his "best friend in the entire world" - which were totally Peter's words not hers.

One look at this girl and MJ could tell that she was going to hate her. Tall, cute looking with dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes and perfect pale skin - obviously clever and well liked by the way that Peter kept on going on and on about how great she was, she was everything that MJ couldn't stand. And when she leapt up from her seat with a massive smile on her face in order to give her a hug MJ had to bite her tongue in order not to scream at her to back the hell up.

Instead she put up with it and without a word sat down a couple of seats away from them. Chrissie seemed to frown a little at that but with a shrug she just accepted it and went back to her conversation with the boys, although MJ would see her look up every once in a while and give her a smile as if to say she understood what she was doing and respected her decision to do so.

Maybe it was that smile that made her stay, which made her want to stick around them every lunch time, occassionally commenting on what crazy topic the boys were squabbling about, because Chrissie had included her with no question and yet still respected her decision to become part of their group at her own pace. She didn't push, she didn't ask questions, instead she just accepted MJ for who she was and was happy with it. And as a result MJ slowly began to find herself liking if not loving Chrissie for it - rather begrudgingly of course.

As she grew closer to the little group she began to realise why Chrissie was so special and why despite hanging around with the school "losers" everyone seemed to like her.

It was because she was genuinely happy.

Not like those fake preppy girls who were nice to your face and complete bitches behind your back, she was genuinely nice to everyone, even those (like Flash Thompson) who didn't really deserve it. It was the way she spoke to people in such a caring manner, how she treated others it was all real and that's what made the difference. It was what made MJ open up to her and see her as an important person in her life. Chrissie didn't have to pretend to be happy because she really was.

She was truly happy with her life, in a way that MJ had never seen before and neither had anyone else from the way in which everyone, including teachers, seemed to comment on it. By pulling MJ in to her orbit somehow some of that happiness had also rubbed off on MJ. For the first time in her life she found herself actually wanting to be friends with people.

She didn't always talk to them and 9 times out of 10 when she did it was completely sarcastic but from that first day in the canteen she made a point of seeking out her friends (God she couldn't belive she had friends, as in more than one, and she actually liked them!) and sat with them in class or at lunch.

She joined after school clubs, attended decathalon practice and went to parties, she even went over to their houses for sleepovers and movie marathons. Of course she played it off like it was no big deal but to her it was.

No one at her previous schools had ever understood her, they'd all wanted her to change to become something she wasn't. Here she could be who she wanted to be and still have friends without the pressure of having to it was all due to Chrissie, who took her under her wing and taught her how have fun and enjoy herself by not pushing her to be something she wasn't and letting her realise in her own time that letting the right people in to her life was a good thing.

Peter may have been her first friend but Chrissie was the closest that MJ would ever get to a best friend.

Which is why it had hurt so much to see her fall apart the way that she did.

* * *

Chrissie tried to hide it but being her best friend, MJ knew her better than she thought.

It first started when Peter began withdrawing from the group.

MJ would glance over during lunch or while in class and see Chrissie staring off in to the distance, as if she was trapped in her own thoughts, before coming back to reality. It was worse when Peter was there with them, MJ would catch her out of the corner of her eye, staring at him as if she was trying to figure out if he was really there. Sometimes she would have such a look of longing, even when he was sat next to her, that MJ actually felt herself feeling sorry for Chrissie.

 _And she hated that!_

Not only the fact that she had to feel human emotions which were always a pain in the ass but she was feeling sorry for the person who was the happiest human being she had ever known.

Or at least she had been.

That was why she felt so sorry for her because with each far off gaze and longing look that happiness disappeared a little. By the time Peter had almost completely removed himself from their lives he took with him that happiness to the point that Chrissie was almost an entirely different person. She became what MJ used to be - quiet, withdrawn, self loathing, completely isolated from the world.

MJ and Ned, they had tried their best, tried to keep her connected and for a while it worked but it wasn't the same, she wasn't the same - not without Peter.

For MJ the fact that Chrissie relied so heavily on a man for her own happiness would usually go against everything that she believed in but the two of them genuinely were soulmates, one look at them, the way they complemented and supported each other in everything they did told her that they were stronger because of each other.

Chrissie's strength, her happiness and her warmth, it came from that deep connection that she shared with her best friend, with her family and the people that she loved, she was stronger because she believed whole heartedly in those connections.

Thanks to Peter's great disappearing act, she barely got to see Aunt May and MJ knew without Chrissie even telling her that her Mum was away working on this case all the time - no wonder with all that going on she started going in to a bit of a tailspin.

MJ and Ned had barely kept her hanging on but then something happened. MJ couldn't tell exactly what but whatever it was it set Chrissie completely adrift. She tried to hide it as best she could with fake smiles and laughter, by creating distance between them so that they wouldn't see how badly she was hurting but MJ knew something was badly wrong.

She'd tried asking her about it but it was difficult.

Sure, Chrissie was her best friend but she knew she was nowhere near being Chrissie's.

Even if they were, they had never been the type of friends to share their deepest darkest secrets. That's what Chrissie had Peter for and, well, MJ wasn't in to the whole "sharing your feelings" bullshit that everyone seemed to love. So to try and get Chrissie to open up to her about something that was obviously traumatic wasn't MJ's strong suit.

Which is why she had badgered Ned in to doing it instead.

Only he had not been that great either and everytime he'd tried to approach the subject he'd immediately started tripping over his words and making a complete idiot out of himself.

MJ had rolled her eyes and called him stupid of course, but she couldn't blame him for it.

After all she hadn't been able to approach the subject either - the only person they knew who could was Peter and as the situation between the lot of them was fairly complicated she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

So she told herself that they could wait, until Chrissie finally opened up to them or until Peter got his head out of his ass and realised something was deeply wrong with his best friend - whichever came first.

MJ had her money on pigs flying before either situation happened so she was pleasantly surprised when Peter had called her at the ass crack of dawn that morning; frantically rambling about how Chrissie hated him, then forgave him, now possibly hated him again and would she help him because she was Chrissie's other best friend who was also a girl and she would understand better and convince her that she was doing the right thing and could she pretty, pretty please keep Chrissie busy for the morning while he worked on his plan to finally make it up to her.

In the end MJ told herself that she agreed just to get Peter to shut up, which was true to an extent, but it was also true that she was relieved that things seemed to be getting back to normal with them.

And not a moment too soon she had thought as she left her apartment that morning and headed towards the subway station, because while Chrissie may have been able to hide her feelings there had been one thing she hadn't been able to hide no matter how much she tried covering it up.

The moment MJ saw that scar on her friend's neck, she knew there could be no more running from the truth, no more hiding. Whatever had happened to Chrissie was far more serious than she could have ever imagined. If Peter hadn't called and told her what had happened she would have had no option but to finally confront her friend about it all. So despite her complaining, MJ was more than willing to put up with the tortue of endless dress shopping if it meant that Peter and Chrissie could put this whole sorry mess behind them and Chrissie could finally open up to him about what the hell had happened. MJ never thought she would ever, ever say this but she would sit through 1000s of dress changes if it meant getting her bubbly best friend back again.

 _And it better_.

She thought darkly as she was forced to sit through another painfull dress show curtousy of Chrissie. Going through the same smile and nod routine before the girl rushed back to try on yet another dress, leaving MJ to stare murderously down at her phone waiting for Peter's text.

 _Because there's no way I'm going through this hell only for him to mess it all up again._

 _So what did you all think? Hopefully you liked it :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all!_

 _Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter._

 _Hopefully you like this one!_

 _Any feedback I would love to know :)_

Exactly 5 minutes after she hung up on him Peter texted her to say that he was waiting outside.

Putting her phone back in her pocket she shouted to Chrissie that she was stepping out to call her Mum and she'd be back in a couple of minutes.

"Oh ok sure." MJ heard her muffled voice calling out from the changing rooms. "I'll wait until your back and then I can show you what I've got. I have a good feeling about this one. I really, really like it."

"Oh great." MJ muttered sarcastically, unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes again.

"What was that?"

"I said oh great!" MJ said louder, this time with a lot more (fake) cheer. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes!"

"Ok."

It had taken her longer than she had expected to get the hell out of there (why did one place need so many floors-and a mezzanine, who puts a mezzanine floor in a shop?!) but she eventually made it out and dashed across the street to where Peter was standing under an umbrella waiting for her.

Instead of his usual outfit Peter had swapped his hoodie and nerdy tshirt for a smart jacket and shirt. He was still wearing the same jeans he always wore but MJ noted that at least this time they didn't appear to be covered in chemicals from the science lab and he'd traded in his worn out white sneakers for a pair of new black ones. His ratty school bag was still thrown over his left shoulder which ruined the look a little but but it was clear he was trying to impress.

As she got closer she noticed not only was his usually untamable hair styled with enough gel that it could probably withstand gale force winds but he had also put on enough lynx body spray that anyone within a block radius who was standing downwind from him would be able to smell it.

The hand that wasn't holding his umbrella was clutching a bunch of sunflowers (surprise, surprise Chrissie's favourites) so tightly that MJ was certain by the time Chrissie got them at least half would be crushed by the intense pressure.

A little like the boy standing in front of her - who looked so tense and anxious MJ was a little worried he might break in half at any second.

Despite that MJ couldn't help but feel proud of him - he really had pulled out all of the stops to try and make it up to Chrissie. But of course MJ being MJ she was never going to say that out loud.

Instead she let out a low whistle and grinned as she stopped a couple of feet in front of him and gave him a very overdramatic look up and down. He shuffled nerviously from foot to foot under her gaze and MJ couldn't help but smirk a little at the blush starting to creep over his cheeks.

"Wow! Look at you standing their under your umbrella, dressed up all smart for your lady friend! And bringing her favourite flowers! Now try telling me again that you don't want to date her?"

Peter immediately stopped shuffling and straightened up as he glared back at her.

"Shut up MJ. I'm nervous enough as it is, we've never had a fight this big before. What if she doesn't forgive me?"

MJ rolled her eyes - _what is it with these two and the drama?!_

"Dude she's already forgiven you this is just about making sure she realises she's made the right choice in not kicking your ass up and down the streets of Queens, demanding you beg for her mercy and forgiveness for the rest of your life. So no pressure, just don't mess this up or it will be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Wow thanks MJ you really know what to say." Peter's tone couldn't be more sarcastic and it just made MJ want to laugh as Peter was never sarcastic about anything. Like his best friend he was always sunshine and roses, despite all the shit experiences he'd had in life so far.

As much as she wanted to laugh this was a serious situation and while MJ loved to make her friends feel awkward she needed him to realise just how important this moment was. If he couldn't fix this situation between him and Chrissie, he couldn't help them fix Chrissie and MJ could not let that happen.

"Seriously though Peter, don't mess this up. You hurt us all with your little disappearing act, this is your chance to make it up to us by finally sorting things out with Chrissie. She hasn't been the same since you two drifted apart. She's broken Peter, and as much as it pains me to say it -you're the only person she will let fix her. So please Peter...just fix it ok?"

MJ's voice broke a little as for a brief moment she finally let her emotions control her. She could see by the look in Peter's eyes that he had caught it and was thankful that he knew better than to try and reach out to comfort her, instead he straightened up and gave her a firm nod, as if telling her he knew what he needed to do.

She gave him a small smile back before telling him where Chrissie was and wishing him luck.

"Thanks MJ - for everything."

She gave a little shrug.

"Hey what are friends for?" She said, smiling for the briefest of moments before turning serious and pointing at him "But if you tell anyone I said we're friends I'll kill you. Oh and if I hear that you've messed this up, I'm gonna kick you so hard in the balls Monday morning. Later Parker."

So what do you think?

Like I said before any feedback appreciated:)

Fingers crossed I'll be back with another update next week!

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone!_

 _Thank you for continuing to read this story. I really appreciate all the lovely reviews and the continuous support with this series._

 _This is the penultimate chapter of this story and I was stuck on it for AGES!!!_

 _Once I did get over my writer's block it was one of my favourite to write so I hope you like it!_

15 minutes after MJ had left Chrissie had been surprised by the knock on the dressing room door,.

She'd been even more surprised to see one of the sales assistants standing outside with a massive grin of excitement on her face rather than seeing MJ's usual disinterested scowl.

In fact the woman in front of her looked like she was practically vibrating with excitement which for some reason Chrissie found really unsettling.

 _After all she'd never met the woman before!_

"Can I help you?" She asked aprehensively, a little concerned by just how happy this woman seemed to be to see her.

"Hey. I'm Sandy! Are you Chrissie?"

She tensed, her eyes narrowing at the woman suspiciously.

"Depends on who's asking."

"Oh sorry it's just I've been looking for every tall blue eyed blonde in these changing rooms trying to find you! You'd be surprised how many there are, I mean statistically the odds were pretty high but still-"

Chrissie was quickly losing her patience and her grip tightened on the door as she glared at the woman in front of her.

"Look lady I have things to do today. If this is some time of weird customer satisfaction survey thing you've got going on here I'm not interested."

"Oh it's not that at all it's got nothing to do with my job."

"In which case this just got even creepier. Please leave."

Chrissie moved to close the door but the woman called out at her.

"I'm sorry it's just your friend sent me in to come and get you!"

Chrissie stopped and looked at her with a mixture of suspicion and confusion.

"MJ? Why would MJ send you in here to come and get me? She knows where I am she could come and get me herself."

The woman's smile just grew brighter.

"It's not a girl who is looking for you, it's a guy. Says his name is Peter."

Chrissie's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she stared back at her.

" _Peter?_ Peter's here?"

The woman nodded excitedly.

Chrissie couldn't believe it but even after describing Peter, _her_ Peter, to the woman Sandy still insisted it was him.

"That's the guy. Says he's here to make it up to you. I don't know what he did wrong but honey he's standing out there as cute as a button and as nervous as hell. If I was you I'd get dressed and out there as soon as you can before another young girl comes along and snaps up your man."

Chrissie started to blush with embarrassment.

"He's not my man - he's just a friend."

Sandy shot her a look which just screamed _"hello - who the hell do you think you're fooling"_ before giving a little shrug.

"Well whoever he is to you he's waiting outside. So get ready."

Chrissie nodded quickly, feeling more than just a little nervous and a little excited at the same time.

She had no idea how Peter knew she was here but for him to come to Manhattan on a Saturday and to go to all this trouble it must be something big.

And he did promise that they would spend the whole weekend together - maybe he had finally given up his aversion to everything touristy and in an effort to make it up to her would finally go with her to all the tourist traps she'd desperately wanted to go to.

Sure she'd been to them countless times before but never with Peter, he always refused hating the crowds - but this was a big fight and he'd promised he'd do anything she wanted.

Maybe she'd finally get to stand with Peter at the top of the Empire State building staring down at the city below in wonder.

She would say how lovely it was and he'd agree but then she'd realise he was looking at her rather than the view and slowly they would turn towards each other and-

 _Wait what?! Where the heck had that come from?!_

Blushing slightly she shook the thought from her head before turning back to look at Sandy.

From the look on her face it seemed she could tell what Chrissie was thinking and that only made her blush harder.

"I'll...I'll just change back in to my clothes. Can you tell him that I'll be out in a couple of minutes?"

"Sure, but you won't be changing back in to your clothes."

Chrissie frowned, not entirely sure what was going on but before she could say anything else Sandy handed her an envelope.

Looking briefly from Sandy to the envelope she repeated this for a couple of seconds before the sales assistant gently encouraged her to open it.

Slowly she opened it and took out the gold card inside.

"What is this?"

"It gives you unlimited credit to use in store. I've worked here 3 years and never even knew that existed. You can buy anything that you want with that baby."

"Wow - but who would give me this?"

"It was left at the front desk - I was on my way to try and find you when I ran in to Peter."

Chrissie shook her head in disbelief as she tried to hand the card back to the woman.

"I can't take this - tell whoever it is that they can take it back."

"Sorry I can't do that - besides whoever left it for you has already brought everything in this changing room and given clear instructions that anything you buy should be put on this card. I'm not sure who it is who has done this but whoever it is must like you very much."

 _Or they're feeling very guilty about something._

Chrissie thought, suddenly realising who it could be.

"Now enough hanging about. Pick something you like, we'll arrange for your old clothes and everything else you've bought today to be sent to your home this afternoon. All you need to worry about is getting ready to go out with the lovely boy who is standing outside waiting for you. I'll just go and tell him that you're getting ready."

"Thanks." Chrissie mumbled, still in shock as she stared down at the little gold card in her hand.

"Chrissie."

She looked up, a little dazed, to stare at the woman who'd called her name.

"I know you both said you're just friends but for the record - I think you'd make a lovely couple."

Before she could even say anything else the woman was gone and Chrissie was left alone to wonder what the hell her day had turned in to.

She didn't wonder for long though, soon the nervous excitement caught up with her again and with a shake of her head she got back to the task at hand.

Picking a dress to wear on her "not a date" with Peter.

 _So...what do you think?_

 _Hopefully you liked it as much as I liked writing it :)_

 _Final chapter will be up next week :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi All!

This is the last chapter of Told you I'll be here forever.

Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed. I really hope that you like the ending :P

* * *

It hadn't taken her long to choose what to wear - she'd spotted the mid thigh length emerald green dress with a lace overlay, a sweetheart neckline the second that she entered the store and had fallen in love with it. Never a big fan of heels and not knowing what Peter had planned she grabbed a pair of silver flats and a matching bag (with the help of her new sales assistant friend Sandy) and 15 minutes later made her way out of the changing rooms.

It had taken her a moment but finally she saw him and her heart leapt in to her throat - she had never seen him look so nervous, or so handsome!

Of course she'd always known Peter was beautiful and it was no secret that she (along with everyone else they knew) thought that at some point the two would end up becoming something more than just friends but she had always thought it would be way, _way_ off in the future. But looking at him now, standing there clutching nervously to her favourite flowers wearing his best clothes with his hair slicked back she found herself wondering if that day was a lot closer than she thought.

She heard a light cough from behind her and startled a little, realising that she had been staring at him for just a little bit too long.

A slight blush creapt across her face as she made her way towards him.

"Hey Peter."

Her voice seemed to startle him a little bit causing him to jump slightly before he turned his attention on to her, his mouth falling open in shock as he slowly looked her up and down.

If Chrissie was blushing beforehand she was practically bright red as he continued staring at her.

A couple of seconds later and he was still staring at her, Chrissie began to play with her hair a little nervously - after all Peter had never stared at her _like that_ before.

 _Maybe, just maybe_ she thought _he was having the same thoughts that she was having._

A loud cough from behind her broke Peter's gaze and both of them turned to stare at Sandy who had interrupted them, before turning to look at each other again.

This time when Peter looked at her he looked a little more bashful and his eyes stayed entirely on her face, like Chrissie he too had started to blush.

"Erm...S-sorry I didn't mean to...I mean it's just...you look really pretty."

Suddenly his eyes widened in fear and he began to stutter nervously.

"Not that you don't look pretty enough usually...I mean you always look nice...not nice...I mean...O _h God_! These are for you!"

Suddenly a bunch of sunflowers were shoved in her face, so quickly that a couple of the petals managed to get in her eyes and the pollen got up her nose.

"Oww Peter!" She screamed in pain jumping away as she rubbed at her eyes before sneezing violently.

"Oh God Chrissie I'm so sorry!"

Behind her she could hear Sandy snickering slightly but she was in too much pain to care and any noise was quickly drowned out by Peter's high pitched apologies as he hovered around her trying to help.

After a minute or so the pain passed but Peter didn't stop apologising.

Once Chrissie was able to open her eyes and see properly the complete look of devastation on Peter's face was enough for her to not be mad at him.

 _After all it had been an accident and how could she blame him for being his adorable clumsy self!_

"I'm so sorry Chrissie I didn't mean to I just-"

She waved him off.

"Don't worry about it Peter. I'm ok now and I know you didn't mean to. You were just a little excited that's all."

"But-"

"So feel like explaining to me why we're all dressed up standing in the women's department at Macy's on a Saturday morning with no where to go?"

Peter halted for a moment and Chrissie could see it in his eyes that he wanted to continue apologising but he stopped himself, taking her hint to change the subject as much as he may still feel like he needed to apologise.

"Well after you left this morning without telling me-"

Chrissie winced, feeling a little guilty that Peter had seen that.

"I realised that you were having second thoughts about how sorry I was so started to think of what was the best way to show you how serious I am. I know it doesn't make up for everything but I did promise you we'd spend the weekend together so thought what would be the best way to try and say sorry while also making this one of the best weekends ever. It took me a minute, at first I thought about the Empire State building, you're always talking about it-"

Peter was so caught up in his nervous ramblings that he didn't see the startled look in her eyes or the blush starting to creep up Chrissie's face.

"But then I realised that with the storm and everything visibility wouldn't be the best. Then I remembered. You always said that you were going to save up to go see The Lion King in style,sitting in the best seats in the house. But then you used the money you saved on Lottie... so I asked Mr Stark if he would help out and he said yes."

Chrissie was so excited that she squealed and threw her arms around Peter hugging him tightly.

Peter stiffened in her arms for a moment, a little shocked at her reaction before sighing deeply with relief and wrapping his arms just as tightly around her, resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes.

"You aren't mad that I asked Mr Stark to help with this?" Peter murmured, a little concerned that she would be angry that he'd gone to Mr Stark about all this, given how pissed she was at him over the whole internship situation.

Hell even Peter hadn't really wanted to, still a little angry at the billionaire for his complete 180 over Chrissie and the internship. But he knew he would have to do something big to show her that he was sorry and there was no way that he could afford it himself.

Besides Mr Stark had told him that he would do whatever he could to help make things right with Chrissie. Something like this was nothing to him - in fact Happy insisted no expense was to be spared in order to make this weekend special for Chrissie - Mr Stark's orders he had said before Peter had even fully told him what the plan was.

Peter had been a little startled that Mr Stark would be willing to do so much for two teenagers he barely knew but if this even went a small way to getting him back in to Chrissie's good books he didn't care.

But if she got pissed at him for getting Mr Stark even more involved in their lives than he already was, well that was a different story.

"I couldn't give a damn about Tony Stark right now I'm so excited."

Peter sighed with relief and hugged her closer.

"I know that this doesn't make up for everything and that I have a long way to go-"

"But it's a start."

Peter nodded a massive grin spreading across his face at the happiness he heard in her voice.

It gave him hope.

"Come on." He said pulling away from the hug and grabbing her hand before she could protest at the lack of contact.

"What-"

"We've got tickets for the matinee followed by dinner - Mr Stark says we can pick any resturant we want and he'll make sure we get the best table in the house."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow all all expenses paid shopping trip followed by theatre and a fancy dinner in The City. Mr Stark really is pushing the boat out on this one isn't he?"

"Well he feels sorry for what has happened - we both do."

The sadness in his voice was enough for Chrissie to squeeze his hand a little.

"I know. Thank you for this Peter. It's nice to have my friend back again."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment again before Chrissie grinned and pulled him out of the store chattered excitedly about how wonderful today was going to be.

Despite the fact he was being dragged through the streets of Manhattan by his friend who was speaking so quickly he could barely understand what was going on Peter could barely keep the grin off his face.

He was getting his best friend back and now that he knew what it was like to be without her he was never going to let her go.

* * *

So that's it for this story!

I hope you enjoyed it and thank you again for reading :)

The next story in this series will be "Now that it's raining more than ever".

I am still writing it so it may be a while but there will definitely be more to come :)


End file.
